


Day 3: Clarity

by LovelyJehan



Series: Writer's Block Works [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Brendon Urie - Freeform, I imagined the other person as Ryan Ross, It can be whoever you like, M/M, Past Relationships, Post-Split, Texting, current!era, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJehan/pseuds/LovelyJehan
Summary: Synonyms include: intelligibility, exactness, simplicity.





	

**From: Brendon**

whats the RWOTD

**To: Brendon**

**Clarity**  
Pronouned ˈklarɪti/  
noun  
meaning: the quality of being clear  
Origin: Latin - from Clarus

Synonyms include: intelligibility, exactness, simplicity.

**From: Brendon**

I miss hearing you say them

To: Brendon

Don't do this. 

**From: Brendon**

Im sorry

**To: Brendon**

Please.

**From: Brendon**

We can try again

**To Brendon:**

We both know that we can't.

**From: Brendon**

So this is goodbye

**To: Brendon**

Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting.  
I could never forget you.

**From: Brendon**

For someone who just sent me the definition of the word clarity you are being v vague.

Read 1:23am


End file.
